danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Time for Death/Chapter 1 - Class Trials
Chapter 1 - Class Trials 2:32pm Everyone was standing in front of a closed gray elevator door. Jade walked up in front of the button. "Is everyone here?" She asked. "Wait!" A voice was heard behind all of them. Dusty showed up. "Yeah. I'm the last one." He added. Jade pushed the button and the silver doors opened. Everyone boarded on the elevator. The doors closed as the lift went down. Everyone was chattering to each other, worrying if things will go well. If they can find who murder Jasper. Dusty just lean against a wall, with his arms crossed, going back to the clues. The shoelace. The white piece of fabric. The guitar snapped in half. Rena walked up next to Dusty, he didn't notice because his head was in the clouds. He looked up and flinched as Rena just stood there. "Ah!- Uh..." Dusty stuttered. He was also blushing, because he didn't think someone he liked would be this close to him. Usually when he had a crush back in Massachusetts, he would try to talk to them but they would ignore him. Rena giggled and apologized. "Sorry. But, uh. I was making sure you were okay. You're just standing there, by yourself." Rena said. She was also blushing. "I'm fine. Just... trying to see if we would survive." Dusty said. "Hey. We're in together. We'll find them." Rena said. Dusty smiled. "Right." He said as he uncrossed his arms and his back stopped touching the wall. The elevator stopped meaning that they reached their floor. The doors opened and everyone exited out. Now they were standing inside a big room with a throne in front of sixteen podiums. One of them had a sign, that had a picture of Jasper's face on it, crossed out in pink forming an X. Monoyukki was sitting the throne. She watched as the fifteen reminding students entered and scanned the room. "Welcome, Students of Class A. To your first class trials." Monoyukki said as the students went in front of one podium. "Now let's go over the rules. Once everyone is standing in front of a podium, the trials will begin. You will have one hour to go over all the clues you found. Then everyone will vote who the murderer is. If you get the answer right, the murderer will be punish with a special punishment I set up for them. But if you get it wrong, then the murderer will set free with the new phone and everyone else will be punished. Now let us begin!" Class Trials - In Session Jade started. "Me, Dusty, Blue and Maple were the last ones to see Jasper before he left. He didn't tell us who he was meeting or where he was going. He just rush out the room after he changed back into his casual attire." "Then I found him laying under of the tables in the cafeteria." Ginger added. "He left the pool five minutes after I left." Dusty said. "I left at 11:36 and went into my dorm to take a nap. And I never saw him since." "So he was possibly murdered around that time." Suzanne said. "The note in his hand didn't have any time or name it. Either I wasn't written or it one here." Dusty said as he pulled out the piece of ripped off paper. "That is a big piece." "But what about the guitar?" Amy asked. "Wait. We can't just jump into another subject. We need to organize this by explaining each clue at a time." Ryder said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So let's just stick to the note first until we understand it properly. "The note was told to be go into the Music Room." Jade said. "Was anyone by there that time. Meaning, did anyone see Jasper?" There was a moment of silence as everyone kept thinking. Then Aaron spoke up. "I remember seeing leave the PE Room and ran down the hallway." "Did you see where he was heading?" Elliot asked. "No. He just disappeared in the halls." Aaron answered. "Well, there has to be something else about the note." Hilda said. "Well. Until we can think of anything else, let's move on. Now we can talk how he was murdered." Alex said. "So far, we all agree that the guitar was probably the murder weapon." Bruce said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "It was use to hit Jasper in the head." Sam added. "But what about the glass shard." Hilda asked. "The guitar was in a glass case. So he was possibly murdered in the Music Room and the murderer was able to move his corpse to the cafeteria somehow." Amy said. "But when we found the guitar, it was snapped in half and some of its strings were missing." Elliot said. "Where did you find it?" Blue asked. "One half was found in a garbage can while the other half was found in a different one. They were both outside the Music Room." Sam replied. "I found the guitar strings inside a trash can outside the Science Lab, which is a few feet down from the Music Room." Rena said. "So the murderer separated the clues in different trash cans in the hallway in between the Science Lab and the Music Room." Suzanne said. "So, we know about the guitar. What about the other clues? The white fabric, the purple thread and the shoelace." Maple asked. "Those are just minor things left behind by the murderer. A lot of people are wearing the same color scheme. So we'll leave those out for now." Aaron said. "What else was out there?" Jade asked. Everyone stood in silence until Dusty gasped as he remembered the note and what Elliot wrote on it. "What a minute..." Dusty thought as he looked at the note and at Elliot's writing in pen. They were both written in the same handwriting. "Elliot..." Dusty whispered. Elliot looked to Dusty, nervous. Aaron took the note from Dusty's hand and read it. "You can see it right? Their both the same exact handwriting!" Dusty said. "To be honest, he's right!" Ryder said as he looked at the note. "This was the same exact handwriting that Elliot wrote on the chalkboard, too." Elliot laughed nervously as he fidget his pointer fingers and sweated very heavily. "S-So? What...? The handwriting matches..." Elliot whimpered. Dusty sighed as he crossed his arms. "This is what I believe happened. Jasper found the note in the locker room after the motive was announce. So he left the pool at actually 11:30 and, according to Aaron, he ran down the hall to the music room. Where he met the culprit. There, the case was broken and they were holding the guitar, which was used to smash Jasper in the head. Then his body was dragged to the cafeteria, with the minor clues being left behind. Then he was hidden under the table. And when Ginger found Jasper's body, I found the note in his hand and gave it to Elliot to examine it. And when he solved it, I didn't realize that the handwriting match to the letter, and the equations on the board that Ryder and Elliot drew on. Isn't that right, Elliot Sanders, the Ultimate Tutor?" "Um.....Uh...Um....." Elliot shake as he tried to stand on his feet. He fidgeted his fingers and looked to Dusty. "So....? You don't have any...other...e-evidences." "That's not it! You said you were living a hard past. What did you mean by that?" Dusty asked Elliot, who was still frozen. Sweat was escaping from his forehead and running through his body. "Seems our victim doesn't have something to say. Probably hiding something from us and has to do something with the phone." Sam said. Elliot sighed as he wiped his forehead. Now he was crying. Tears appeared from his eyes and flowed down his face. "Aw. It seems that our Ultimate Tutor is crying." Monoyukki teased as she made a fake crying sound. "Now everyone. It's time to put your votes in!" A small screen appeared on everyone's podium. It showed a list of everyone's name and a picture of everyone's face. After everyone voted, a giant screen appeared next to Monoyukki and everyone name did a roulette spin until it landed on Elliot's name. "Correct! The murderer of Jasper Jefferson is Elliot Sanders!" Monoyukki cheered. Elliot fell to his knees as he started panicking. "I- I thought... that phone was the only way to change my life. Ever since I was born, me and my parents were poor. I had to be home schooled and I never had everything that you all possibly had. An amazing school. Great childhood friends. A pet to love. Tutoring was the only thing I could think of in order to earn money. But after Monoyukki showed us that phone... I thought my life could change. I could sell the phone. And I could be able to save my family. I could've live a happy life back in Washington. But it looked like it all backfired..." Elliot explained. He sniffed as he stood back up. Elliot ran up to Dusty and grabbed his shirt. "Please understand me! I never meant to!" He said, sounding like a madman. Dusty pulled him off and pushed him on the ground. Elliot stood up and hugged himself. "I'm sorry..." "Well. Enough talking. I have a perfect execution set up for you, Elliot Sanders the Ultimate Tutor." Monoyukki said as she pressed a red button in front of her. Elliot Was Found Guilty Time For His Punishment Elliot stood frozen as a chain grabbed his leg and pulled him into a classroom. His arms and legs were tied to a chair in front of a desk. Monoyukki covered his mouth with a ribbon. Lesson of the Day. A Monoyukki with glasses and a brown suit stood in front of a chalkboard with a ruler in her paws. A bunch of other Monoyukkis were sitting in desks surrounding Elliot. The teacher Monoyukki pointed at a very hard math equation. It was a question that Elliot couldn't even answer. When the teacher pointed her ruler to Elliot, he didn't answer. This made all the Monoyukkis laugh at him and they threw rocks at him. They made him bleed for in a few spots. After the Monoyukkis finished throwing the rocks. The teacher walked up to Elliot and slapped him with the metal ruler in the head. Then finished him off by impaling him, right in the chest with a bladed point on the ruler. After the whole execution, everyone was freaking out after the whole thing. The whole thing was so brutal. Dusty sweated as he watched everyone else cry or scream. No one couldn't even take this. 5:34pm It was an hour after the trials. Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria, still scared from that execution. "Hey." A voice whispered from the kitchen. Maple was standing outside the kitchen door, holding a tray of bread, covered in jam. "I made everyone jam on toast. I always have this whenever I'm stressed." She said as she walked around with the tray. Everyone each grabbed one. "Thanks Maple." Amy said as she took a bite out of hers. "Listen guys. If we all want to get of this together. We need to survive the best we can." Dusty said as he also took a bite out of the toast. "Dusty's right. We need to try to not get anyone else killed." Rena agreed. Everyone else agreed. Dusty smiled as he continued eating. 14 STUDENTS LEFT * Aaron Wellwind * Alex Owens * Amy Louis * Blue Heck * Bruce Ireland * Dusty Hawks * Elliot Sanders * Ginger Dale * Hilda Graham * Jade Label * Jasper Jefferson * Maple Oakwood * Rena Ryan * Ryder Highland * Samuel Applegate